


Magic Between You and I

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [29]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Taylor indulge in some fun with whip cream.





	Magic Between You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: With Food.

Zac let out a loud sigh as he walked down to the bedroom he shared with Taylor after getting Cecily to sleep. Something that was usually Taylor's job, but Cecily was sick and for once it was Zac she had wanted.

Who would he have been to refuse his almost one year old daughter something that she wanted?

So he had put her to bed even though she had fought sleep worse than usual and now he was feeling exhausted. Which while he was exhausted he knew Taylor had something planned. He had told Zac as much before heading to their room tonight.

Mentioned in passing that he wanted to try something new and while Zac would love to try something new, a part of him just wanted to collapse onto the bed and sleep. Save the sex for tomorrow night or something.

Now that Zac thought about it, maybe he was coming down with whatever Cecily had. He very rarely turned down sex. He loved sex too much. But now Zac could understand how most stay at home moms felt most days when they just wanted sleep and their husbands wanted sex.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Taylor spoke as soon as Zac stepped into their bedroom and Zac stopped in his tracks as he looked over at Taylor.

His tongue coming out to lick at his lips because fuck. Taylor was already naked or well sort of naked. He was wearing something. Just a little bit of something.

Taylor's cock which was hard and standing at attention was covered in whip cream and Zac was sure he was probably looking at his brother like he was hungry.

Hell he was hungry right now. Hungry for Taylor's cock.

"Cat got your tongue?" Taylor questioned in Zac's silence causing Zac to blush as he shook his head no.

"No, just surprised at the sight is all," Zac admitted as he felt his blush grow. "I wasn't expecting this as soon as I walked into the bedroom."

Chuckling Taylor moved down closer to the edge of the bed, Zac following him with his eyes the entire time.

"I wasn't expecting to be like this when you came in here. I sort of had other ideas for this whip cream like both of us wearing it but the longer it took you to put Cess to bed I figured you'd be exhausted and so I decided that you could just give me a blowjob and lick the whip cream off me that way."

Frowning at Taylor's words Zac walked closer to him, dropping down on his knees when he was directly in front of him. "I'm sorry," he apologized knowing he was sorry they couldn't do more like Taylor had planned.

"Don't be sorry," Taylor told him as he shook his head. "Just promise to make up for the other stuff at a later date with me."

"It's a deal," Zac smirked as he looked up at Taylor briefly before leaning closer to Taylor's cock. His tongue coming out to lick a stripe of whip cream off his brother.

The action being enough to get a moan out of Taylor. A moan that made Zac pleased with himself because at least Taylor would still get pleasure from this. Something Zac wanted to always make sure Taylor got because god knew he deserved it after all the shit their parents and Natalie put him through.

After swallowing the whip cream he had licked off Taylor's cock, Zac moved in again, and again he slowly licked off another stripe of it.

Taylor moaned once more though this moan had a bit of a whine to it and Zac knew. He just knew in his gut that he was getting Taylor worked up, making Taylor want his mouth instead of just his tongue. Zac knew he could continue the teasing for a bit longer.

He really could have but when Taylor looked down at him, Zac felt himself crumble at the pure desperation and want in his brother's eyes.

It was enough that he leaned in and took his brother in his mouth. A moan somehow escaping him at the taste of his brother's flesh mixed with the whip cream.

Zac wasn't sure he would have liked the taste but he did. He liked it better than he thought and it was knowing that, that made it easier for his eyes to fall shut as he started to bob his head on Taylor's cock. Sucking his brother like they both wanted.

A part of Zac almost wished he wasn't so exhausted because he really would like a good blowjob too and whip cream on his cock.

But Zac had promised to repay him so maybe they could do that tomorrow night. That was when Zac planned to make up for the no sex tonight.

Letting out another moan when Taylor's hand tangled in his hair, Zac closed his eyes tighter as he felt Taylor tug. Goosebumps formed on his skin because of the tiny bit of pain he felt. Pain he kind of liked if he was being honest with himself.

But of course, he wasn't sure if he'd tell Taylor that yet. Otherwise Taylor would stop doing it just to tease him and Zac didn't like being teased by Taylor. He usually liked having the upper hand when it came to sex with him. Made him feel in charge even if he was younger.

"Fuck Zac," Taylor muttered out, his grip on Zac's hair getting tighter. Zac could tell just from that Taylor was getting close so he picked up the movements of his mouth wanting to make his brother come.

That and a deeper part of him wanted to also taste the come mixed with the whip cream. See what kind of taste that would be and if he'd like it.

Zac wasn't sure he would but then again he could surprise himself which was why he had wanted to see.

His curiosity soon being taken care of when Taylor finally came. Zac swallowing all that Taylor had to give him before moving his mouth to get some of the whip cream and well the taste wasn't all that bad nor was it all that good either.

So Zac wasn't so sure he wanted to be the one doing this again. Though he was sure Taylor wouldn't mind because while Zac liked being in control it was Taylor who was into the kinky shit they did.

Moving away after he had swallowed all that Taylor offered him, Zac just looked up at his brother as a smile grew on his face.

"Why are you smiling like you just won a prize Zachary?" Taylor asked him as he just looked down at him so confused.

"Because I have won one," Zac told him before leaning up to leave a peck on Taylor's lips. "I have you and I have Cess and I've won the best prize there is."

Taylor rolled his eyes before returning the kiss. Not even having to say what he was thinking because Zac knew it. Taylor was thinking how much of an idiotic sap Zac was which was true. But it was something he had picked up from Taylor after their time together.

It was also something he didn't regret picking up from him either. He'd never regret anything he had with Taylor, he was sure of that.


End file.
